In the field of large core plastic fiber optical conduit technology light in the visible spectrum is transmitted along a light transmitting form or guide that includes at least a light transmitting core and a cladding. This form is also typically referred to as a fiber optic, conduit, light guide, light form, or simply as an “optic”. The transmitted light may, in some applications, be emitted out one end of the optic (end lit applications), or in other applications, be emitted radially outward, (side lit applications) or both. The core is typically made of a polymeric material, and the cladding typically is made of a fluoropolymer material, for example that sold under the Teflon brand. In some applications the clad core is surrounded with a finish jacket, also typically made of a polymeric material. These types of fiber optics are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,298,327; 5,221,381; and RE No. 36,157, all of which are incorporated by reference herein. In addition to large core fiber optic technology, cladded plastic rods and other linear light forms or conduit that use an external light source are well known and are used to provide functional as well as decorative lighting.
Conventional light guide lighting system technology includes a source of illumination and placement of a light guide in close proximity to the output end of the light source. Common light sources include various types of light emitting devices, such as quartz halogen and metal Halide devices. Recent advances in LED technology have enabled light guide lighting systems to use the light output from one or more LED's as a light source. However, the structures by which the LED, or LED's are connected to the light guides have been inadequate. By way of example, the inadequacies include lack of secure retention of the light guide to the light source, lack of water resistance at the point of connection, poor dissipation of heat generated by the light source and difficulty with removal and replacement of the LED light source. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.